The Early Years
by Crystal Clear
Summary: This takes place before Imagine. It explains things that you may not have understood in Imagine. In this, the Scouts go into a haunted mansion but meet and enemy that may be there end.
1. Chapter 1

  
By: Crystal Clear  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...there happy? I am so sick of these already   
but I guess I have to live with it.  
I got the clothing idea from an episode of Daria on MTV.  
  
  
Mina knocked on the door.  
A lady opened and smiled, "Hello girls. How can I help you?"  
"We are collecting clothing for the homeless. It's a fundraiser."  
"It's a good cause," Ami chipped in.  
"Wait one moment and I'll go get the clothes my grand children have grown out of."  
Ami siged, "Finally someone who cares."  
"I hope they are stylish. We wouldn't want the less fortunate to be even more less   
fortunate by wearing clothing wiht bad taste."  
"Mina, we should be glad to get what we can get our hands on."  
The lady returned with a handload of clothes. Mina's legs wobbled from the heaviness of   
box.  
"Thanks," the girls said in unision.  
As they walked down the street in search of more donations, they talked. Mina talked   
about'boys, clothes,boys, make-up,and the occasoinal boy.  
"Mina,you really need to go for some kind of technical conversation."  
"I do...um... that hottie Tuxedo Mask...I bet he took a technical class in school."  
Ami didn't answer. Mina and Ami had met when Malichite almost held them at   
his will. As far as anyone could she, Mina was a spoiled brat...but no one ever mentioned it.  
"Ami," there's more to life than studying," Minna insisted.  
A voice came from behind, "Yeah, like there is something more important than craming your  
head with mush you'll never use," Lita laughed.  
"See, someone's on my side," Mina said.  
"Okay guys, do as you wish. You do need to study if you want to make it anywhere in   
life..."Ami trailed off and looked at what lied ahead of them.  
It was a two story house that looked like it had been abandoned but the light in the  
upper story, gave the owner away.  
"What kind of house is that?" Mina wondered, "It looks like it's been in a horror movie  
and didn't get cleaned up after rehearsal."  
"A light!" Ami pointed, 'Let's see if they have any clothes-"  
"You don't want to do that," Lita interuppted.  
"And why not?"  
"It's haunted," she warned, "three years ago, a guy lived there. He was so old that his  
eyes bulged out of his head. Every hair on his head was gone, and all of his vains were popping  
out and visible. He was really skinny and wore dress pants that were ripped and a plaid shirt.  
Soon the old man found that his bony fingers were running out of their strength so he paid a   
nurse to live with him. She was beautiful and that was why he hired her...to have something to   
look at and fantasize about..."  
"Ew!" Mina gasped.  
"Not sexual fantasies, oh no, he dreampt about murdering her countless times. But she got   
to him first... One day she grew tired of him and beat him severly every night at 10:00 and soon  
he died. Now, they saw he haunts his house. They say he waits for some unsuspecting stranger to  
come around. He kills them like he was. He tourchers them and locks them in his basement."  
"Wouldn't someone have heard them scream?" Ami asked rationally.  
"Not if they had something in their mouth."  
"You're totally making this up," Mina shuddered.  
"Well why don't you go inside? He starts at 10:00 and keeps going until dawn. Then his  
spirit rests for another night of waiting..."  
"Go in there? With rats?" Mina questioned, "I don't think so."  
"He'd especially like you, Mina. He only gets females that resemble her in any way excluding  
body shape. You look suprisingly like her."  
"What does she look like?"  
"What did she look like? You mean...before he got her. He got her when she went to steal   
his fortune. He guards it well... Let me think... she had long blonde hair that she was almost  
never seen out of a bow or pigtails...she had blue eyes and wore lots of orange and pink."  
Mina gasped.  
"It's ok Mina. None of it is real. Where did you get so much information?" this was from  
Ami who had to have some kind of bibliography.  
"When I first moved here, I heard about it and researched it at the library."  
"Let's go in then," Ami ventured.  
"I don't think so," Mina quivered.  
"Me either," Lita stepped back.  
"What happened to your strength and courage?" Ami asked.  
"Um... you can't really hurt a ghost...and a lunitic ghost? No thanks."  
"You have no reason to be worried Lita," Mina whispered.  
Lita perked up, "You're right. Let's go. You guys take the clothes to the station and I'll  
go home and change. I'll pick up Serena and tell her we're going on an adventure."   
"What about Rei?" Mina asked.  
"Like she's going to come?" Lita asked.  
"Well Ami is about as stubborn and she's coming," Mina persisted.  
"But she's a none believer. Rei knows erverything about spiritual stuff and isn't going   
bother the resting." Lita said.  
"We'll meet you and Serena here at 9:30 and go in at 9:45," Ami said.  
"Sounds good," Lita said.  
Mina picked up the box of clothing and handed it to Ami, "Your turn."  
They walked away and Lita exclaimed, "Oh yeah and one more thing, "You have blue eyes, Ami."  
Ami froze and laughed. * Like a ghost is even real* she thought.  
  
Serena dragged behind Lita until they reached the house, "This is why you're making me lose  
sleep?"  
"Remember what I told you?" Lita asked.  
"Yeah, it's an adventure."  
Luna trailed quickly behind, "Girls, I'm getting bad vibes from that house."  
"Luna! Don't ruin the fun! Besides, everyone gets feeling funny at this house."  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
"It's haunted," Lita said plainly.  
Serena's eyes shot open, "Haunted! Like with ghosts and stuff!"  
"Yep"  
"I am not going in there!"  
She stepped back but was forced closer by Lita, "Oh yes you are."  
Ami and Mina appeared shortly after, Ami with a notepad smiled and said hello.  
"That's what I need!" Serena grabbed the paper."  
'Hey!" Ami yelled in protest.  
"If we get famous with our band, I need you guys to do me a favor," she said as she   
scribbled on the paper, "Sign this."  
Mina grabbed at it , "What is this!"  
"It's a contract. It says that if we get famous and any of us falls in love, they can have  
some days off to see the guy."  
"You're only thinking of yourself," Lita started, "You know none of us will ever get   
married or fall in love because of destiny. You will so this basically applies to you."  
"I won't sign it," Mina said jealously.  
"Oh come on guys, let's be supportive of Serena." Ami bagan before Luna interupted.  
"Yes please just humor her. Are we going in?"  
"Luna has a weird feeling about it," Lita said rolling her eyes.  
"I'll sign," Ami volunteered and soon they had all signed but Rei. Serena scowled, "Ami,  
you better get Rei to sign it. She won't for me."  
Ami nodded and took it back, "Do you want to keep it afterward?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"Alright guys, it's 9:45. Ten minutes until showtime." Lita giggled.  
"Show time?" Serena asked totally puzzled at what Lita meant.  
"You'll see," Lita smiled and the look in her eye was one Serena always saw when something  
was going to happen. Then something occured to her, "Um... I told Darien to call me at ten. I didn't   
think we'd be gone that long."  
"To bad." Mina said while pulling out her walkie talkies, "Ok, we need to split up."  
"You're not serious about this are you?" Luna asked.  
"Of course!" Mina gasped, "We need to explore and find some sort of evidence that he   
exsists."  
"Who?" Serena asked.  
"The old man."  
Serena's mind twirled, "What man?"  
Mina's eyes lit up, "Lita, you din't tell her did you?"  
"Oops, it must've slipped my mind. The old man is the guy who haunts this place."  
Serena quivered,"I wish Darien was here."  
They all just looked at her when Ami's communicator beeped.  
"Rei?" she questioned as is fuzzed into a picture of Rei.  
"Where are you guys?"  
"At somme haunted house." Serena said, grabbing the communicator and holding it so Rei   
could see the house.  
Ami heard Rei gasp and Serena turned it around, "Well?"  
"That's the Old Smith Manor... Are you guys crazy?" Rei said and sounded serious.  
"Of course, why not."  
"It's haunted! None of you will come out alive!...Except you Lita." Rei stopped, "Maybe  
I should come along."  
"Yes, please!" Lita shouted over Serena's wailing, "We could use you. You'll live through   
it."  
"Okay, I'll be there soon. I am at a diner near by."  
Rei zoomed into a black hole and arrived at 9:55.  
"We better go inside," she suggested.  
Mina shoved a walkie talkie into her hands, "You be in charge of group #1 which will include  
Artemis,you,and me. Lita, you're in charge of group#2 which will be you, Ami and Serena...oh yeah  
and Luna."  
"Actually, I'd prefer to snoop around by myself," Luna prtested.  
"As you wish," Mina shrugged.  
"I'll go with you... for protection," Artemis smiled.  
Serena grabbed Luna, "Oh no...not alone who knows what you two will do!"  
"Trust us! We'll only look around. Come on," Artemis begged.  
"Oh all right but when Luna ends up pregnant, Mina takes care of the litter."  
Mina shot Artemis a look that cleary read *keep your paws off her*  
"All right," he said and the two cats went into the home.  
"Let's go," Lita winked at Rei.  
"Stay in touch," Rei winked back.  
"Ew," Serena whispered.  
"It's just being freindly!" Rei and Lita exclaimed at once.  
Ami walked forward and inhaled.  
"Did she just take in a deep breath or was it just me?" Serena whispered to Lita.  
"I dunno."   
  
Inside they split up into thier teams. Lita's group had the upstairs and the attic while  
Mina's group had the lower levels.  
  
Lita's group:  
Serena inched closer to Lita and her foot fell infront of Lita causing them to all trip   
but Ami.  
"Serena!" Lita exclaimed and almost let out her temper on clutzie Serena.  
"Sorry," Serena said as they stood and kept looking around, "We need to be quiet, he'll  
hear us."  
"Are you telling me you believe it too Serena?" Ami asked hoping for a no.  
"Oh yeah! Especially since Miss Psycic Rei believes."  
"See anything interesting?" Ami asked.  
"Let's go in there," Lita said opening a closed door.  
  
Luna and Artemis:  
"I cannot believe Serena," Artemis said.  
"Me either," Luna paused, "So how has your day been?"  
"Wonderful, especially since the Negaverse is gone and the final warrior hasn't shown up.  
In short I needed a nap from Scout Business."  
"Me too..." Luna heard laughter from a nearby room. She peeked inside.  
A lady stood over a boiling pot and laughed, "It is complete. The ghost I have created is  
gaining more energy from the victims. I feel strong power here now. I will get them, too. I will  
bring you back to life, Beryl my queen. I, your final creation, will suceed in destroying the  
Sailor Scouts with my power where you failed."  
She laughed and her blonde hair fell down from where she had been brushing it and Luna   
saw she looked exactly like Serena.   
"Artemis," Luna whispered, "Come look at this!" when no answer came, she whirled around   
and saw him looking around further down the hall. She finally got his attention.  
"Luna, who is she?"  
"I don't know but we need to tell the girls. I think she's from the Negaverse." she looked  
at Artemis.  
"I thought they destroyed them!"  
"The final monster, Artemis." he nodded and they ran to find the Scouts.   
  
Rei's group:   
"Mina, over here," Rei waved her hand frantically to motion that she'd found something   
worth looking at.  
"What?" she said as she looked into a box to find a glowing red crystal, "Oh my gosh! It  
looks like a copy of the Silver Imperium Crystal...I've got it! We'll call it the Red Imperium  
Crystal."  
"Are you crazy? Serena will blow a fuse...maybe that is a good idea," Rei smiled.  
"Nevermind," Mina said getting up to look for something more than a crystal.  
A cold gust of wind hit Mina and flew at Rei, "I sense danger," Rei stood.  
"Did you feel that cold wind?"  
"Yeah, the ghost."  
Mina's face went pale, "He's after me!" she ducked behind the huge box.  
"Calm down," Rei picked up the walkie talkie, "Guys, the ghost is here in the room with  
us...would you mind helping us?"  
"Where are you?" Lita's voice spoke in the back ground loudly over Serena's wailing.  
"The basement."  
"Figures. We'll be on our way."  
An old man appeared before Rei, "Hello, and who are you?"  
"I'm not going to be killed by you that's for sure!" Rei stood up for herself.  
Mina jumped up, "I wouldn't talk to him like that! That could be dangerous!"  
"You look just like...her." the old man smiled and pulled out a rope.  
  
Lita and her group ran to the basement and ran even faster when they herad Mina scream.  
Lita reached her hand to the knob, "Here we are the basement where all of his victims are   
locked."  
"Are you serious?" Serena gasped.  
"Yep."  
"Stop!" Luna and Artemis ran to them.  
"What is it Luna?" Ami asked.  
"That's not a ghost," Luna began, "it is the last Negaverse creature! She's dressed like  
a ghost."  
"What's she doing here?"  
Artemis started to explain, "She uses the story as a disguise. Each time there is a murder  
here, it's blamed on the ghost and never investagated. She draines the energy."  
"Let's kick some imposter-butt!" Lita exclaimed, "Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Moon Crisis Power!"  
Sailor Moon kicked in the door, "I am Sailor Moon and these are my friends you are threatening  
I won't take it! You're moon dust creep!"  
"Very funny, you'll make an excellent part of my collection, blondie," the ghost said and  
changed into an identical copy of regular Sailor Moon except the neck line plunged down low and  
her hair was in braided pigtails.  
"That's my old outfit!" Moon exclaimed.  
"Let's fight in my realm.  
The scenary fizzled out and in. The new place was covered with the many victim's bodies   
and it was like and ocean with orange and pink sky. The scouts could walk on the ocean however   
because it was solid.  
"Welcome to my home and preapare to die!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By: Crystal Clear  
  
"Who are you!" Super Sailor Moon demanded to know.  
"I am Rena. I will destroy you and your little sailor brats and rule in the future."  
She pictured Rini never being born because of Rena. Instead she saw, no Crystal Tokyo but  
a town full of pain and horror, "No you won't!"  
"We will see about that!" she held her hands in an x, "Thunderbolt!"   
Moon heard the scouts shout "Tuxedo Mask!" as the thunder roared at her.  
"Watch out!" he dodged in front of her.  
"NO! Tuxedo Mask!" Moon kneeled down but it was too late, "He's gone."  
"Super Sailor Moon! You must go on. I am with you," his spirit smiled.  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I will punish you in the name of the  
moon!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus's attack flew at the enemy. Rena held up her imitation  
septer and the attack seemed to be absorbed by it.  
She turned it and pointed it at Moon, "Encircle," the chain that once belonged to Venus  
wraped around Sailor Moon and held tight.  
"Mars Fire Egnite!" the fire also was held in the septer.  
"You are all fools," Rena laughed, "Egnite."  
Mercury appeared in the new realm and saw the fire heading to Moon. "Shine Aqua Allusion!"  
her water estunguished the fire before it hit Sailor Moon.  
"You brat!"  
"I've got an idea," Jupiter exclaimed and winked at Mercury.  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!"  
"Shine Aqua Allusion!" they shouted in unision. Before Rena held her septer   
up, it hit her full force and she fell  
Mars walked at the fallen enemy, "Did it kill her?"  
Her answer was given when Rena reached up an arm and gripped Mars by the throat, "Say   
goodbye little fire girl!" she pointed the tip of the septer at her neck, "You will die by the very  
thing you depend on."  
"Help me Sailor Moon!" Mars gasped as she tried to wriggle from Rena's grasp.  
"Fire surround!" Mars' newly found attack hit her and she burned into a crisp.  
"No Mars!" Moon exclaimed unable to believe she was now gone.  
"You can win if you let your soul's fire help!" Mars' spirit giggled.  
"Fight me without your friends, Sailor Moon. Or they will die with you."  
Rena laughed as she watched Moon sweat intensly.  
"I cannot do it without their help." Moon said as she hung her head low.  
*I will be the end of my own friends*  
Jupiter stepped forward, "Don't say that Sailor Moon! That's what she  
wants to hear! She feds off it can't you see?"   
A bolt of electricity hit her from behind.   
"NO! Not you too!" Moon quivered.  
Jupiter struggled to stand but felt her weight fall from under her.Her  
oak enmblem glew on her forhead as her costume disappeared. She lay there   
dead alongside the fallen Mars.  
"Leave my friends alone! Let them alone! It's me you want." Moon choked.  
"Oh but my fun is just starting."  
"Venus love and beauty shock!" Venus's attack was bond into the septer  
in Rena's right hand.  
"Ha ha ha. You fools will never win!"  
"Shine aqua allusion!" her attack was also contributed to the septer.  
"Go!" Rena commanded and the attacks reversed two times harder at the  
standing scouts.   
The girls were flown toward the carcasses of Jupiter and Mars. Mercury  
opened her eyes after a hard thump and looked into the wide, lifeless eyes of   
Mars and screamed.  
"You are no match for me. Give up."  
"Never!" Moon proclaimed and the last of the lovechain dissolved. She  
stood to her feet and looked at Rena, the evil scout of the Negaverse.   
Rena watched her wince in pain as she pointed her septer at Moon once  
more, "See your fallen friends? Venus and Mercury aren't yet dead...but i   
could arrange that."   
Moon's battered and torn form stood alone to face Rena, "You can't harm  
them."  
"Oh but i can. Oh but i will." Rena said devilishly as she approached  
the fallen Venus. She placed her foot on her head as Venus squirmed under her.  
Moon closed her eyes and dropped her septer.  
As the deadly clank of a defeated hero's only weapon was heard throughout  
the universe, Moon could hear all of the scouts yell in pain deep in her mind.  
It seemed as if the world itself stopped turning, "I give up," she admitted   
as a tear fell from her eye, My friends are all i have. I am nothing without   
them. If you take them, i will die anyway. I am weak." she said as the pain   
of the Silver Crystal engulfed her to rise against Rena. She fell to her knees  
for it was too much for her to take.  
"Don't give up Sailor Moon! We are all here to help y-" Venus's remark  
was brought to an anbrupt stop when her head was crached by the heel of Rena's  
shoe.  
"At last, the Negaverse has won over the Silver Millineum and all of  
its help. I will now reign... as Queen of the Dark Millinium." Rena laughed  
as her voice trailed through all of the present future and past. 


	3. Chapter 3

By: Crystal Clear  
A strange sensation filled Super Sailor Moon and many visions swirled in her mind.  
Darien and her would never truly be able to experiance true love. She would never get   
him back and would live in lonliness somewhere among the dead.  
*I can't let Darien live like that..I'll fight for him* she pulled herself off the   
ground and felt her mind reach out for her septer. THe septer flew to her and in one mightly  
swift, her enemy was vanquished.  
  
  
[sorry this chapter was so short...I ran out of ideas. For the sequel, read Imagine] 


End file.
